A Shifted Attitude
by Cerderius
Summary: Its A Lemon. You know what that means.Samus Aran has been kidnapped. Her mysterious capture wants her as his sex slave.Her life is simple please him. But as she and him get closer and their emotions become deeper, resulting in a budding romance.
1. Chapter 1

A Shifted Attitude

Chapter 1 

Darkness surrounded her, enveloping her eyes. Frantically she searched the seemingly endless darkness, hoping to find some trace of light. Struggling did nothing, her bounds were too tight, each fiber of the rope chaffing her skin. For once she actually was scared of the outcome. She had never been faced with this before. Not even a platoon of Space Pirate or horde of Ing has ever made her worry about her well being. Samus Aran, 1st class Bounty Hunter clad in Chozo armor, now helpless. Possibilities could not have rushed through her mind any faster.

"Who would kidnap me?" she thought in her mind, "And what could they possibly want with me?

The room was massive, and there he was. He sat in his lounge chair, drinking a glass of wine. The luminous flame of the fireplace shone of his deep features. He had been waiting for this moment. Finally he would have Samus Aran; she would be his possession to use and abuse. Placing his wine on the table next to the lounge chair, he got up to pace the room. The shadows that the fire painted around room shrouded his face, only his smirk could be seen.

Ahead of her she could see a horizontal strip of light. The close she came to it the more she could see. To her surprise, the mode of her transportation was a self-steering cart. The cart started to jerk as it got closer to the light. With a blinding flash, she was tossed in to a searing room.

"Welcome" said a voice.

With fear ensiled into her eyes she tried to adjust her eyes to find the where the voice emanated from. Her eyes slowly began to form shapes. The rooms overwhelming size made her head spin. The walls were lined with bookshelves, pictures and bust of people. In the shadowy recesses near the fireplace she could see a figure. All but his menacing grin could not be seen.

"Ah, Ms. Aran, glad to have seen you made it in one piece." the mysterious man said.

"Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me? She blushed furiously.

"My, my, don't we have a temper." He says while wagging his finger. "I'm happy to see your trip hasn't tired you."

The man left his place near the fire pit, and started pacing around her. His eyes pierced her in every direction, looking at her weakness, examining every aspect of her being. He lifted her up and escorted her to a chair similar to his own. Shaking from his grip before sitting down, she turned and spat scornfully at his feet. With a swift motion he backhanded her.

"Now, now, Ms. Aran, is that anyway to treat your most gracious host." He said wringing his hands.

"Gracious host?" she spat "What you have done is far from gracious, it falls on the lines of barbaric."

He returned to his chair and took a sip of his wine. "I must digress, perhaps my actions are a tad barbaric. But you see Ms. Aran, I have reasons for my actions."

"Reasons to kidnap? She said while rotating her sore jaw. "How am I any value to you?"

"As you are well aware, you bounty hunter status has left you with quite the worth you see." His grin widened. "I would be most pleased with having you in my collection…as my play toy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shrieked " How dare you even insinuated my consent in this situation."

"You see Ms. Aran, you are in no state to bargain. Nor will you have a choice in this." He said with his grin still intact. "You are a feisty one and I well aware of you strengths. But rest assured the cards do and will play in my favour.

"You won't get away with this! There is no way in hell that I shall ever serve you" tears flowed from her eyes in anger.

The man moved faster than she could see. His hand was under her chin, tilting her eyes towards his. His hair flowed with his speed, the brown locks flew in front of his piercing blue eyes. She did all she could to look away but his gaze was too pure. Her muscles relaxed as his hand drifted to her neck. He the moved it her back, unzipping her suit. The shoulders fell off her, revealing her perked breasts behind a white bra. He undid her binds, freeing her hands and legs. Standing to her feet she removed the rest of her suit. She released the clasps on her bra, leaving her breast unguarded. He reached forward and started to massage them. Out of her mouth came a cry of pleasure. He bent down and placed one of her neat pink nipples in his mouth. He drew on it like a child, yearning for milk. More cries jutted from her mouth, weakening her legs. He loosed his lip lock with her breast, and slowly nibbled. Her body couldn't take it anymore, she had to let go. She dropped to her knees, falling from his teasing mouth. She could contain herself anymore, she pushed forward, undoing the buckle of his trousers. His pants slid down his legs, and she reached into his briefs. His size was enormous, and a lust overwhelmed her body, pushing her into a frenzy. Her lips engulfed his ridged shaft, her mouth was working on its own accord. Her prompted action made him groan with pleasure. Her mouth felt warm on his tool. She was bringing him closer and closer to climax. She knew what she was doing and she didn't care either. His eyes had encapsulated her, made her release her inner cravings. A total stranger, a kidnapper, and for all she cared 'Price Charming'. With a final grunt he released himself, which she drank greedily. She freed herself from his manhood, and licked her lips. She leaned herself back, and slowly removed her panties. She waited for him, she wanted him so bad. Her beast wanted to be freed. He removed the rest of his clothing, and slowly knelt before her. Placing his head near her nether regions, he started to eat her. Her body started squirming, and her moans became more wild and loud. His tongue swirled deep within her, making her body shiver every time it passed her love bud. With a loud moan of ecstasy, she came, her juices flowed from between her legs leaving her in a state of bliss. Her pussy was warm from the tongue-lashing she had received, and his fingers had no problem entering her. From this she knew what was to come. His fingers moved in and out faster and faster. Her hips bucked with every deep thrust.

"Put it in me!" she begged, her body dripping with sweat.

He obliged her, and slid his throbbing piece deep within her wetness. She cried out in pain as his first thrust hit her hard. Working from a slow pace he pushed himself deeper, causing her to moan each time. Louder and louder her moans became as he massaged her hardened nipples. Lifting her up onto his legs, his bounced her body up and down. This threw her body into a fit of spasms. Her body loved this, and he knew it. He increased his thrusts, each one throwing her into a sexual rage. Never had she felt this way, never had she ever believed she would either. Her breaths came out in bursts, and his speed steadied. She knew what was coming. He placed his hands hard on her hips and pushed her down deeper on him. Her body started to warm up, she could feel him empty himself deep within her. The feeling was empowering and left her dizzy. Her vision began to fade, and she lost consciousness. When she came to she noticed a change in scenery, she was laying in a four-poster bed. The room was elegant, and the space was enchanting. To her left she noticed a table with a bowl of fruit and a note. Grabbing a handful of grapes, she unfurled the note.

"Good Morning, Ms. Aran. I hope you have left well after the ordeal last night. Take your time to shower and eat. You day has only just begun."

A grin came across her face. "Just begun" she thought. "I think I could get used to this."

Unfurling her self from her bedding, Samus head to the bathroom attached to her quarters. Her eyes were blinded by the intense whiteness of the enormous bathroom. She walked up to the large vanity and looked in the mirror.

"My hair is absolutely messy." She says picking up a brush. "Are you kidding me? There is some in my hair."

Putting down the brush, she heads to the shower. The size throws her off at first, from the outside it seemed to double inside. The wall had a built in lounger, and surrounding it was an assortment of shampoos and other washing products. Once she was close enough to the showerhead, it went off spraying warm water at her feet. She hopped backwards, startled. Reaching forward she tested the water, the droplets bounced off her supple skin, leaving beaded marks on her arm. Letting out a sigh of relaxation while waiting for her body to become moistened by the liquid. The shower was amazing, leaving her body tingling with such a sensation. Grabbing one of the many shampoos, she started lathering it in her hair.

"Oh, that feels so much better." She smiles and starts washing up the rest of her body.

The water combined with the feeling of being clean was exciting to her. Samus body stared to tingle, and she let out a small moan. She knew that she had just woke up, but her heart was pounding with the memories of last night. Her hands went separate ways one caressing her perky bosom, and the other went downwards, messaging her moist crotch. Her moans became louder as she sat in the lounger chair, thrusting her own fingers deep in to her body. Her nipples were hard now and were firm to the touch. Each gentle motion pushed her closer and closer to ecstasy. Her body was shaking, her fingers moved with a fluid motion that made her moans louder. Easing herself off the chair she laid herself out in doggy style. Her one hand continued to pump away at her now aching pussy. She longed to have him, the feeling of her own fingers caressing her clit made her want him badly. Wanting to increase the pleasure she moved her hand away from her love button, and start tracing her firm buttocks with it. Giving herself a couple of smacks, her body twitched with pain and pleasure. Her body was now just screaming, and she needed more. Her fingers started to explore, tracing her asshole. Her body bucked wildly from her the deep thrusts her pussy was experience. With the wild movement of her body, the fingers slipped right in. That sent her over the edge, collapsing with pure sexual pleasure. She laid there motionless, as her body released its pressure. She could feel the juices flow around her hand, which was still deep within her. The after glow surrounded her like a warm blanket, and the pattering of the water pushing her closer to sleep. Resisting the urge she slow made her way to her feet.

Stepping out the shower, she reached to some towels. After drying off, she noticed a strange sky blue outfit. The fabric reminded her of the Zero Suit, and same with the color. After slipping on the outfit, she noticed its shape. The new "Zero Suit" had straps that barely covered her breast, making them look much bigger. The rest of the suit flowed down to a "V" shape that was tight and comfortable around her waist. She liked this; not as comfortable as her original, but she liked it. She opened the door back to her bedroom. What caught her eye this time was a map tacked to the door. Upon further inspection, it had directions to the dinning hall.

"Ah, food is exactly what I need?" she thought "That and much more."

Samus felt like she had been walking in circles, even though she was following directions, the halls all looked the same. All of them were decked with bust and paintings, but each seemed to jump from era to era. Eventually she got to a pair of double doors. Pushing them forward, she entered a room not to her expectation, figuring that the room was going to be a very long hall. The dinning hall wasn't a much of a sight, its size seemed much smaller, not fitting to a building this size.

"Ah, Ms. Aran, I trust you had a well sleep." He said from the table, which was filled with food; exotic fruits.

"Yes it was…um" her mind stopping on the word. "Master?"

"No, no Ms. Aran," shaking his hands "Please call me Baron."

"Baron?, what a strange name. Who gave it to you?

"It's not my name, more like a title." He says escorting her to a seat. "You see I own a large estate, and with that comes money and a title."

She nods, dishing out a plate. Piling fruit after fruit on to her plate, she realized that Baron wasn't eating. "Why are you not eating?

"I have already eaten my dear, please don't worry about me. Your happiness is my only concern."

Her plate seemed to empty, all to soon, making her go back for more of the succulent fruit. The strawberries met her fancy, they were some of the most fresh strawberries she had ever taste. Baron sat back watching her enjoy her meal. He was glad that he was able to cater to her needs. After her engorgement of fruit, she sat up in her chair, staring at him.

"So, did you bring this to me?" she says pointing at her revealing outfit.

"Yes, I did. I had it made for you while you slept. And if you don't mind me asking, how was you shower? To your liking Ms. Aran." A small chuck escaped his grin.

"You heard that?" Her face flushing with a crimson glow.

"No need to be embarrassed. We all need our release sometime." He says as he walks over to her.

His hands land on her shoulders, gentling rubbing them. She tilts her head back and smiles, giving him a kiss. His lips draw her towards him, removing her from the seat. Pushing on the table, gently kissing her neck. Pulling herself onto the table, she leads him forward. As they kiss, his hands move to her shoulders and remove the straps. Her supple breasts bounce from the sudden release and the weightlessness makes her body twitch. Slow he moves down her neck, leaving a trail of moist kisses, all the way to her breast. Slowly he encompasses her nipple with his tongue sending shivers up her spine. While his mouth was busy, his hand drift to hers, leading it down to her desirable crotch. Both hands inserted two fingers deep within her. The thickness had her bucking back and forth. Her moans became muffled as an attempt to silence herself. Her fingers followed the movement of his. Each time he slow removed them and slowly inserted them back in made her pussy wet. The feeling was intense, all four fingers gave her a substitute for what was to come. He abruptly stopped, leaving her dumb-founded as she continued to finger herself. He led her way from the table to a seat, which he sat in. Baron slowly undid his pants revealing his manhood. Almost reflexively, she wrapped her small mouth around it. Placing her hand on the shaft, she combined the motion of her hand with her mouth. He breathing became deeper as he leaned back in the chair. Her mouth was fantastic, with every stroke he grunted and with every grunt she went faster. He reached forward and grabbed her hair, sliding his tool deeper into her mouth. He started to pump, being careful not to choke her. Her moans could be heard just barely from the sounds of the head he was receiving. He pumped faster and faster, increasing the pure warmth he was feeling. Slowly he removed his penis from her mouth and started to move his hand up and down the length of it. He let out a slight grunt as his seed flew from the tip and hit Samus. Leaning forward she started to suck the delicious fluid off of his semi-hard cock. After finishing what was left, she took her hand and wiped of the semen from her face. Her hand, now coated with his sacred essence, started to rub her awaiting pussy. She stood up, only to be pulled down on to his ridged pole. She cried out in pleasure as his entire length filled her up. She bounced harder and harder on him, sending a stream of her juices between her thighs. The natural lubrication, made Baron's tool go faster. Standing up, with her still moving vigorously, he bent her over the table. He had heard her in the shower and with that he raised his hand and spanked her. Her orgasm shocked her entire body, the pain seared but she loved it. Faster he slides his hard shaft in her. Each thrust hit her pelvis, Baron's cock was the perfect fit. Her pussy contracted tightening around his tool. Reaching back, she slides not one but two fingers in her tight ass. Her moans and movement become wilder as both her fingers and his manhood simultaneously went deeper in. Juiced flowed like a fountain from her pussy. He moves his hand down to the action, and then drips the juices near her working fingers.

"Please Baron, Oh, my god. Oh please give it to me!" she cries. "I want to feel you fill my pussy. Come on fill me up!"

His motions become much more exuberant. Each time his hard cock plunged into inside of her, her entire body shook. Her silky breasts bounded forwarded. Her body was dripping with both hers and Baron's sweat. Samus' juiced flowed harder, knowing that he was soon to climax. Her pussy was dampening with pure indulgence. His rhythm slowed, and she wrapped herself around his throbbing extension, drawing him closer into her. His waist quivered as he injected his virility, coating her insides with unbelievable radiance. Her frame collapse on the table, exhausted from the glorious work out. Baron removes his limp, spent tool from her dripping pot. She rolls on to her back, and gives him a big smile.

"That was so much better than doing that on my lonesome."

"Well, I'm glad you have seen it my way." He says leaning towards her kissing her tenderly. "So how about we go get cleaned-up in the shower?"

He extends his hand towards her. Slowly easing herself on her feet, they walk to the double doors. She latches her arms around his upper body. Their footfalls echo down the empty halls, and his breathing flows softly into her ears. They make it to her room, her pushing him towards the door, her lips furiously pushed against his lips. She releases her lock and rushes to the bathroom door, looks over her shoulder with the biggest grin.

"A game?" he says rushing after her, following her child like shenanigans.

As he enters the door to the shower shuts. Slowly he steps towards the door. His hand moves gradually to the doorknob. Taking his sweet time, he turns the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window filling her closed eyes with light. Samus hugged her blanket, pulling it over head, blocking out the sun. The room was heating up, and with each passing minute sweat accumulated. She busted out of her cocoon, gasping for air. The lighted flooded her vision, leaving her disorientated. Stumbling to her feet, Samus lurched towards the arched window. Her eyes adjusted to the dimming light that the velvet curtains bestowed upon her. Her naked being cooled with the lack of direct sunlight. After a nice stretch, she scanned the room.

"This room seems very familiar." She thought to herself. Flashing in her mind was images, images of her time here. Each picture and scene pieced together forming the picture. "How did this happen?" She thought harder and harder. "That man, his name… his name was Baron. How did he get to me? His speed was phenomenal, and those eyes…" Her words floated away like the clouds she was on.

Getting up of the bed, Samus searched the boudoir looking for something other than the skimpy yet appealing attire baron had made for her. To her surprise it was filled with clothing. Reaching through the assortment, she found pair of nice fitting jeans and a T-shirt with a Metroid print. The image made her think back her job. She knew that she was only here for three days but each passing moment made her long to be back. Her memories were still blurred but each hallway she walked through formed a map in her mind. As she turned the corner she came across what she remembered to be the dinning hall. Cautiously she urged the door open. As expected she saw Baron in his chair, reading a book.

Without looking up from his literature his voice climbed to an audible level. " So I see you found clothing to your liking. But why so covered Ms. Aran? Do you not like my custom suits?"

"I am not in the mood for idle chat." Sternness rising in her voice. "How the hell did you do it? How did I come to your whimsy?"

"Ah, so you do have a resilient mind. I was not sure how long my gazed would capture you. But Ms. Aran I suppose an explanation is in order. Please take a seat." He placed a bookmark on his current page, and led the book to the table. His facial expression was solemn and his eyes were a passionate blue. "You see Ms. Aran my family is special. Each family member has the dominant traits for such an electrifying blue eye color. My family has worked in Phazon mines for years, excluding myself. For many generations the Phazon has seeped into the DNA and gave us a very special power."

"How can I believe this? I have extensive knowledge of Phazon and its effects on the living. You are telling me that your family has survived physical mutation to only be affected in on a genetic scale." Her brain wracked at the idea trying to find the probability of such an outcome.

"But Ms. Aran have you not seen the creatures affected by Phazon? Each individual took the mutation and adapted to it. For my family it was minor, our eyes allow us to change the how people saw their surroundings. We also have the power to control and manipulated their emotions and actions. You tell me Ms. Aran, you remember everything do you not? But think would you actually have done that yourself?" Baron slides his chair back, and sauntered to the large window. Placing his hands on the sill, he let out a sigh.

"But why me? Is there any reason why I was number one on your list?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why must I be your plaything?"

His eyes were still fixated outside the window "Ms. Aran, I told you I am a collector. You are now apart of my collection. To be my number one is a privilege, to serve me I an honor." He turned around, his grin bigger than usual. "Samus Aran, my play toy, my personal sex slave. You have come to me through, well let's just say unusual circumstances, but believe me when I say you will enjoy your stay here. But don't worry, I don't expect an immediate change but I you will come around."

"That's what you think!" She yelled, bolting to the door.

Forcing the door open she rushed down the hallways. Pulling up her mind map, recalling each corridor she had been down. Through doors she searched trying to find a way out. Eventually she came to a large room. With further inspection she realized that this was the room she first encountered Baron. Her mind swirled with raging memories. Her eyes searched for another door but the only door was the one she came through. Regaining her composure, she walked through the doorway. Her body collided with a stiff figure, dropping her on her butt. Looking up she noticed Baron, standing in the opening. He wore smile on his face, which slowly turned into a grin. Getting to her feet Samus backed away for him. She was cornered and could not do anything. The room was big but she has seen his speed there is no way she could get past him. Even with her constant running, she couldn't avoid him. In less than half the time it took her, he had caught up. Finally she had backed herself into a corner, and all was lost she knew that's he couldn't do a thing. He walked ever so slowly towards her, still keeping his grin. His eyes sparkled, the Phazon coursing through his eyes was quickening its pace. The color lit up his face, showing more irresistible features. He was closing in on her, and her body was shaking. She didn't want to become his slave. Huddled now in a corner, with tears dripping down her face. Baron lifted her up onto her feet and locked his gaze with hers. She tried to look away but the magnetic features of the Phazon drew her close. Their lips pressed together and the tears stopped. She was putty in his hands and she hand no control whatsoever.

Her eyes were closed, and her body was lifted with ease. She was a limp figure over his shoulder. The air around her made her feelings heightened. The air rushed around her, as she dropped to a bed. Her eyes jutted open. The silk cloth of the bed caressed her skin, leaving a lingering sensation.


End file.
